


Pleasant Evening

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann have a nice night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Evening

Title: Pleasant Evening  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 357  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [irisbleufic](http://irisbleufic.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt and Hermann have a nice night.

 

Hermann steps through the doorway to the main helipad. "Newton, are you sure we're even allowed to be out here?"

"You said the next Kaiju attack won't happen for at least another three months, right?" Hermann nods. "Then we can come outside without having to worry about helicopters chopping us to bits."

"Thank you for that wonderful image." He makes a face. "Why are we here instead of our quarters?"

Newt wraps his arm around Hermann's waist as they walk along the railing. "Well, I thought about us going down to the beach, but the last I checked, the Kaiju Blue in the sand was still at a level unsafe for people to be around. Give it a couple more weeks and then we can do something much more romantic."

Hermann pauses to look up at the stars. "I have to admit, it is nice and peaceful out here at the moment."

"Almost makes you forget the world might come to an end." Newt chuckles softly. "I've got a surprise for you. Follow me."

When they reach an alcove in the Shatterdome wall, Hermann's eyes widen in surprise. There's a thick blanket spread on the cement with a picnic basket on top of it. Behind the basket is a small pillow for Hermann's bad leg.

"How long have you been planning this, Newton?"

Newt shrugs. "I thought we could use something enjoyable." He waits until Hermann sits down before handing him the pillow. "Comfortable?"

"Quite." Hermann smiles as Newt sits next to him. "What did you pack?"

"Tonight we will be dining on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, baby carrots with ranch dip, potato chips, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. And there's fruit punch in the thermos." Newt opens the basket with a dramatic flourish before taking the items out and setting them on the blanket.

"My favorite Shatterdome foods." Hermann takes a large bite from his sandwich. "Thank you, Newton."

"I have one more surprise planned." Newt leans over, whispering something in Hermann's ear that makes the other man blush. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like the perfect way to end a wonderful evening."


End file.
